Tips
There are many types of currency to earn in Dragon Friends. Here are some tips on how to earn them EXP Tips *Lower level plants produce more EXP per minute than higher level plants. Tomatoes produce the most EXP, but Chamomile is recommended as it can be auto-farmed. Grow and harvest chamomile while you're watching T.V. or chatting on the board. *Work at friends' islands as much as possible, try to work at the highest level building possible. *Quests give the most EXP, keep an eye out for easy quests that only require purchasing a decoration or planting crops. *Buying the decoration Globes and Books will give you the most experience when bought multiple times than other decorations. *Obtaining certain dragons or completing certain dragon families in the collection book will reward with exp. *Removing weeds on a friend's Island will give money and exp. Weeds tend to crop up on the islands of friends that have been inactive a few days. Gold Tips *Lower level dragons and animals produce more gold per minute than higher level dragons. If you can check in frequently, fill your island with low level dragons and animals. (This is only helpful if you can check in to collect from the dragons and animals frequently). *During the night or long periods of time where you wont be able to check in, fill your island with higher level dragons and animals, as they can store more coins than lower level dragons or animals. *Work at friend's shops to earn extra gold, try to work at the highest level building possible *To save coins, hatch your starter mystery egg with 400 hearts, not the 20000 coins. *Completing certain dragons or dragon families in the collection book can reward you with coins. *Only collected gold from animal when it's full to get extra gold. *Remove weeds from friends islands as above. Gem Tips *Receive a blessing, each blessing will earn one gem. *Be recommended by another player to earn some gems. *Melody cha cha will give out gems if it is played with a gem dragon and 60 or more hearts are earned (remember, you can play melody chacha at friend's islands too). ChaCha is no longer playable on friend's islands *Host magic shows! Each magic show gives you a fair amount of gems 0-4 gems every couple of hours depending on how well your dragon did. Note that each show is about a certain type of magic as shown in its banner and fit your dragon to the show to get better results. Send out notices to your participants as needed to ensure they cheer for your dragon. Shows seem to benefit more from longer cheering, so the earlier your participants cheer the better. Note that on the selection page, you may click on each friend's icon and see when they last logged in, letting you select someone known to have been active recently. After all that,... hope for luck. *One way to increase your Luck with your own magic shows is to set up a cadre of 'Showdragons', one for each element (though at first you can double up and use Hybrids for coverage). Ensure they are all Crowned and keep them free of entanglements such as breeding so they are ready to jump into any show that pops up. Use Crowned coloured dragons whenever possible. If all 3 people cheer with Crowned coloured dragons you will earn an extra gem. Rare dragons can also be used for shows, but be sure you know they have the right element. *Check your mailbox, Innospark will often give free gems during events or upon reaching certain goals (for example, reaching so many likes on Facebook). *Recommending or receiving recommendations will earn you gems. *Completing certain dragons or dragon families in the collection book can reward you with gems. *Keeping Gem Dragons in Gem Dragon Habitat will produce gem faster by 50% and will not count towards total dragons you can have on your island. *Innospark usually have 20%/30% discount on purchasing Gem Buildings from time to time, it is better to save up gem and buy during those time. Gem sales usually precede game updates. *Innospark often has bonus events that award gems for completing a collection (1-4*) of new dragons when they are first introduced. Heart Tips *Melody cha cha will give out hearts. Amount depends on how well you play. *Accepting work and accepting cares for crops from friends can earn you a certain amount of hearts. Amount depends on the building and crops that were cared for. *Any time you obtain a new animal or dragon, a notice will be sent out to players currently online. Those players can choose to congratulate you by sending one heart. *Completing certain dragons in the collection book can reward you with hearts. *Inviting Facebook friends can earn you hearts. *Participating in magic shows gives hearts. The better the show, the more the hearts. So make sure to cheer at any show you are invited to (this will also hopefully get you invited to more shows). *More tips and information about hearts can be found in the Heart Article. Medal Tips *Medals can be earned through the weekly participation tally for Magic Guilds, Completing Epic Dragon Collections or sometimes through Innospark Contests. *Total medal earned is 'total personal guild contribution point' divide by 3.334. *For more tips, please check out Guilds. General Tips *If you find Clouds are moving slowly and you are having trouble spotting them in the general confusion, try turning your buildings transparent (button lower right), you can then see the Clouds much better. *The Lucky Architecture House costs 20,302 Gold to build. To fuse a building, place 2 or 3 buildings in the open slots. Click on the little house with the magnifying glass. This will allow you to see what buildings might be fused. When you decide to fuse click on the "Construct" button. *If you need to put up a building urgently but have no space left on your island, it is not necessary to sell old buildings. You can instead return unneeded buildings to your 'My Items'. To do it select 'move', then 'MY ITEMS'. *If you send animal or dragons into the hibernation pond without collection the gold or crystal, you will not receive the crystal; however, you will receive the coins. *Using dragons to breed without collection of the gold and crystal; you will forfeit the crystal. However, you will receive the coins. *There is a quest given out fairly early in the game to build a habitat for the Gem Dragons. You probably won't see hide nor hair of any Gem Dragon on your island until MUCH later in the game, you probably want to hold off on building that until you actually get one, or at least plan to breed one, and save the 9860 gold cost to build for a time when that is likely petty cash to you. Once you DO have a Gem dragon, the habitat can take them without reducing max dragons on island, so at that point it becomes highly advisable to build. *Once you are above level 30, the balloon can become a huge drain on your dragons, high star dragons especially. But you can easily breed quick animals/dragons use dogs, sheep or tree dragons if you have a few minutes to spare on one of your gardens. If you breed a 4* with a 3* you will get high star animals perfect for the balloon (Breeding 4 and 4 stars will give you a lower star spread). So make sure you keep some on hand for breeding like this. *Also, you can breed to make several 4* dogs, sheep and tree dragons for the Red Moon Event. This will provide you with cheap and quick creatures for the adoptions and sometimes you can end up with Rare Dragons. Breed Specter, Aurora and Milky Way Dragons with a chance to get other Rare Dragons or Gem Dragons. The reason to use these is their shorter Breeding and Hatching times compared to other Rare Dragons. Then magic on Red Moon Event to get a assortment or creatures for your adoptions for the week. I suggest 20 Tree 4*, 20 animal 4* and 5 Rare Dragons. Eg. if you magic a Tree 4* you may get a Fairy, Rose, Woolly, Firefly, Moonlight and sometimes a Meerkat. These will take care of your tree, fire, earth and lightning dragons. It's always good to have a supply of dogs, sheep and trees in case you run out of a star level, then all you have to do is magic a 3* tree to make a 4* tree which may be used in the rarity spots. Another good suggestion is to magic all your special colored dragons before using them for adoptions. You may end up with different colored dragon that you haven't gotten or on those rare occasions you might get a rare or even a different dragon altogether. Category:Guide